The present invention relates to a control arrangement for a hydraulic force transmission to be used especially for a hydraulically operated load lifting and lowering device on agricultural vehicles. Such control arrangements are known in the art in which hydraulic fluid under pressure from a pump is transmitted over a precontrol slide and a blocking device to the hydraulically operated load lifter, whereby the precontrol slide controls the main control slide of the arrangement. In this arrangement it is necessary that the main control slide, the precontrol slide and the blocking device are dimensioned for the large working fluid stream. This prevents a compact construction. In addition, this known arrangement has a relatively long pressure channel for the operating pressure fluid, which leads to an increased flowthrough resistance. Furthermore, in this known arrangement the auxiliary slide forms part of a four-port-two-position valve which is relatively complicated. Since in this known arrangement a continuous control oil stream flows in the neutral position of the arrangement over the auxiliary slide, the latter can also not build too small which again prevents a compact construction. Furthermore, the continuous control oil stream produces additional energy losses. With this known arrangement, the relief of a control chamber coordinated with the main control slide is also influenced by the auxiliary slide. Thereby a certain movement of the auxiliary slide shall assure that there will never occur such a throttling operation that the amount of oil delivered by the pump can just pass through a release opening at the prevailing pressure relationships, so that the pump has to work against an unnecessarily high pressure. This procedure, called for short "tight throttling", may quickly lead to a destruction of the pump. While with the known control arrangement such "tight throttling" is prevented during the pressure increase phase, that is during shifting of the precontrol slide from the neutral position to the lifting position, it is possible that during reverse shifting of the precontrol slide conditions may occur which will result in tight throttling, which evidently is of considerable disadvantage. An additional disadvantage of the known arrangement is that various dimensions of bores and control edges with respect to each other are critical. A further disadvantage of this known arrangement is that during an eventual loading of the fluid stream which is passed from the main control slide into the return conduit, by an additional consumer in the return conduit and by simultaneous lowering of the load of the first consumer, a pressure can be created in the blocking device which leads to a damage of the same.